Miracle Drug
by raebk49
Summary: Set during the reflex. She had finally lost her virginity with the guy, no not just any guy, but Ephram Brown…..
1. Pinch me into reality

**Miracle Drug**

**Summary**: Set during the reflex. She had finally lost her virginity with the guy, no not just any guy, but Ephram Brown…..

**Disclaimer:** I own my jar of peanut butter, my artwork and poetry. Everything else is just details. Even the title is Bono's.

Chapter 1: Pinch me back into reality.

Snowflakes lingered within the icy, night air, scattering to the ground beneath the frosted windows of the cabin. Candles flickered inside, the warmth radiating. Amy was snuggled beneath the covers against Ephram. Her head rested against his bare chest, tracing circles with her fingers. She had finally lost her virginity with the guy, no not just any guy, but Ephram Brown. The person she had felt a connection with from the day she set eyes on him. Unlike Hannah, they weren't going to wait. To think that earlier she had been in tears over the matter. Yet, something about Ephram made everything seem right. It was great, more than great. She had no regrets, but complete and udder happiness. Amy stared back at Ephram's face, a grin spread across her face. He looked so peaceful and happy, asleep there beside her. She continued studying him until he opened his eyes.

"Are you taking in my ravishingly good looks?" Ephram asked. His fingers interlocked into hers.

"I'm just extremely happy. I love you," Amy replied. She snuggled closer, eyes weighed with sleep.

"I love you too," Ephram whispered.

Amy smiled, tightened her grip on him and was soon asleep.

The next morning, Amy awoke to the sound of snoring. She looked over to notice it was coming from Ephram. Giggling to herself, Amy clutched the sheet around her bare body, leaned over and kissed Ephram square on the mouth. She ran her tongue over the bottom of his lip, knowing that would awaken him.

"Mmm," he moaned, eyes forced open, only to be looking right into Amy's.

Having caught on, Ephram deepened the kiss, held her face in his hands and trailed kisses down her neck. The sheet slipped from her grip and her hands moved to his bare back forcing her body against his.

"You know, I could get used to this kind of wake up call," he sputtered between kisses.

"Me too, except for the snoring," she replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Wait, I snore too?

"Oh yea, but I still love you."

"Good to know." His lips crushed onto hers. Their tongues dueled as he slowly lowered her onto the bed and into her. Amy moaned Ephram's name as jolts of pleasure traveled through her body as they moved in unison.

Exhausted, they broke apart and lay on the bed.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"10:00"

"We should really get going before our parents send out a search party."

"Yea, Ephram agreed, I'll see if I can find some food."

He got up and slipped on the boxers and jeans beside the bed.

Amy remained in bed admiring his slim body. She was so lucky she thought to herself.

Ephram disappeared into the kitchen while Amy got dressed. Shivering from the chill, she quickly slipped on her tan sweater and jeans, made the bed, and joined him.

Ephram was in the kitchen searching for some edible food. Laying his eyes on some coffee, he brewed a pot.

"Find any food?"

"Just some coffee, stale crackers and a can of soup," he answered, holding the crackers and soup can up.

Amy went over to the pot and poured a cup of coffee.

"I guess we should have brought something. Better yet, let's stop by Mama Joy's on the way home," she suggested.

"You sure you don't want some of these tasty looking crackers?" Ephram asked, smirking.

"Not today, wouldn't want to ruin a perfect morning."

"Crackers aren't really my thing either."

Amy placed a kiss on his cheek, linked hands and left to get breakfast, leaving the remnants of the morning coffee in their wake.

A/N: You like it, loathe it? Push that purple button and review. Be helpful. What needs changed? Is it good, bad, ugly, smells like old stinky fish, sour milk? Think Ephram should die or be with you? I want to know! do you want more?

Also, if I do get reviews and continue writing, Ill need a beta reader. Think you can do it? put it in the review! thanks!


	2. Sometimes you can't make it on your own

**Disclaimer:** I own my jar of peanut butter. Everything else is just details. Even the title is Bono's.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I love it! I'm back to updating regularly. cough I have been busy on vacation at the beach and now I have school. So I'll try my hardest to update. I have my jar of peanut butter handy to get me going. Oh and this chapter is going to show the affection that should be on the show between E/A. cough stupid Greg and Em cough stupid Berlanti cough (must be cold season?)

**Chapter 2: Sometimes You Can't Make it on Your Own.**

It had been a couple weeks since that special night in the cabin. Ephram and Amy tried their best to repeat that regiment three times a week, which was recommended by the _Guide to getting it on._

It was Friday afternoon and Amy was getting her books from her locker to put in her backpack. She stopped for a moment to look over the cheesy picture of her and Ephram adorning her locker door, along with the pictures of various ballerina legs and a large grand piano. She thought back to the day Ephram spotted the ballerina legs and she had to explain her obsession, only to break out laughing.

_Amy had just opened her locker door to grab some books. Ephram was walking close behind, talking about his upcoming piano recital. _

"_So I have to play this piece by Chopin that I keep messing up, I don't think you are going to want to hear it."_

_Suddenly there was a big pause…._

"_Can. uh I ask why there are at least ten pictures of ballerina legs on your locker door? Ephram asked, "I knew you were uh into ballet, but that is just freaky."_

"_You don't like them?" Amy replied, "I've always been partial to the one on the lower left, those calf muscles and leg position are exquisite." _

"_Well, if you are into legs", Ephram replied, "Than you need this elegant picture of a grand piano that has the most sleek, sexy keys."_

_Ephram tore a large picture of a black, grand piano off of his practice booklet and secured it right next to her favorite pair of legs. _

Amy chuckled at the memory. It was then when she realized how happy Ephram made her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her into the present. Dropping her bag to the floor, she spun around and gave Ephram a welcoming kiss on the lips.

"You know, I could have been that geek from Biology, Pete, trying to lay some moves on you," Ephram said, breaking the kiss.

"Yea, we all know I can't resist those thick glasses," Amy replied smirking, "Besides, I think he did want my help with some extra credit this weekend."

"What were you just laughing at when I came up to you?" Ephram asked.

"I was just remembering the time you put that grand piano up on my locker door."

"My piano teacher never was too happy about that..."

Before Ephram could finish, Amy took Ephram's head in her hands and crushed her lips to his. Surprised by the spontaneity, Ephram gained control and kissed her back leaning her up against the locker door for balance. Amy slipped her hands in Ephram's back jean pockets, pulling him against her.

"You know we really need to get going," Ephram whispered in her ear, "It's 2:45."

"Crap, Hannah is waiting!" Amy exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. Giving him one more kiss, Amy gathered up her bag and walked with Ephram to the parking lot.

Amy and Ephram found Ephram's car. An old, pea green Lincoln is kind of hard to miss. Amy always insisted that Ephram drive them to school, something about an old car being more comfortable.

"Speaking of Hannah, she was supposed to meet us in the parking lot, right?" Ephram asked. He figured since they were late she would be sitting in his car waiting.

"I thought so," Amy said, "maybe she is in the library or something."

Suddenly, a head popped up from the other side of Ephram's car. "I'm right here," Hannah said, "Just catching up on some writing."

"In the parking lot?" Amy asked, "Here I thought someone abducted you."

"In Everwood?" Ephram asked.

"I would have waited in the car, but the doors were locked," Hannah replied, " Anyway, I have a better chance of seeing UFO's than getting kidnapped in Everwood."

"Sorry about that," Ephram said, as he unlocked the doors.

"Besides, if you two wouldn't take so long, I wouldn't be forced to take such drastic measures," Hannah replied, laughing.

Ephram grabbed their bags and stuck them in the trunk.

"So Hannah, Ephram and I were thinking of having a movie night tonight, you game?"

"Is Bright coming?"

"Maybe, but he has been too busy sulking in his room, Amy replied, "Long story short, He got fired by my Mom."

"Oh," Hannah replied. She really wanted Bright to come. Though she figured they would never be a couple that didn't stop him from being her friend.

"I still can't get over that you like Bright."

Hannah rolled her eyes at Amy.

"How is 5:30?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Sounds good," Ephram and Hannah said in unison. They soon pulled up to Amy's house. Amy got out of the car but before leaving, she leaned in the window and kissed Ephram.

Moments later

"Whose SUV is that?" Hannah asked, as Ephram pulled up in front of the house. She was pointing to the Blue, Honda SUV, blocking the driveway.

"I don't know," Ephram replied, "It's probably just a patient or something." Ephram knew Andy was always doing anything he could for his patience, even if it meant them stopping by the house.

Hannah nodded than grabbed her bag out of the backseat. "I'll be over around 5:30 or maybe before. It's hard to get things done when Sam is in one of his hyper moods."

"When is that kid not hyper?"

"When he is sleeping?"

"Well, come over whenever," Ephram said, "You know where to find me."

Ephram grabbed his bag from the trunk and went into the garage to practice.

After practicing for an hour, Ephram got up to get something to eat. He went over to the window to see that the blue SUV still remained in the driveway. Remaining discrete, he made his way into the house.

"Dad, Are you home?"

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some chips.

Suddenly, he heard a cry come from the living room. Running into the room, he saw Andy and some women in a heated make out session on the couch. The woman's shirt was discarded on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Ephram yelled, "Who is that?"

"Ephram, you're home!"

"Did you suddenly forget that you have children?"

"No, Delia's at Nina's" Andy replied, "This is Amanda."

The blonde woman quickly scurried to get her shirt on.

"Who is she? New doctor? Meet her at the grocery store? I've heard those are prime places for singles to meet."

"She is Delia's Friend's Mom," Andy explained, "We have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks."

"Oh and you don't bother to tell me? Does Delia know? I think we both have the right to know when you are dating some new woman."

"I don't think I should have to explain things to you," Andy exclaimed, raising his voice.

"To hell you shouldn't, we have to LIVE with your ass."

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Ephram was furious. There his Dad was having, ugh he didn't even want to think about, God knows what on the couch with a woman he has never seen before. He was just thankful it was him and not Delia who walked in on them.

"You know what Andy, I think I'll be going," Amanda said, doesn't look like I'm wanted here." Amanda got up from the couch and quickly left.

"Good, leave," Ephram shouted, "By the way, you missed a button!"

"Ephram sit down and we can talk in a civilized manner."

Ephram made his way to the couch, sitting as far away from Andy as possible.

"So what's wrong with her?" Ephram asked, trying to hold in his anger.

"Why do you assume there is something wrong?"

"Just answer the question," Ephram added, "Be honest for once."

"She has a husband," Andy replied, "I was treating him for a severe stroke that left him unresponsive."

"Gee, The great doctor Brown isn't so great!" Ephram yelled, "Anything else you are hiding from me?"

Andy just sat there, staring off into space. Madison's pregnancy was running through his mind. He was hiding all this stuff from Ephram.

"Dad?"

"Nothing," Andy replied, "Just thinking about dinner, how does pizza sound?"

"You are lying, just tell me."

"It's not like I can't have secrets, I'm not just going to up and tell you about Madison, you have to understand that Ephram."

"What about Madison?" Ephram asked, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, she uh.. she uhh.. came to me."

"Just tell me," Ephram replied worriedly, "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Madison came to my office because she thought she was pregnant and it turns out she was. I asked whose it was and she said she was positive that it was yours. I didn't want to tell you because you had your whole life ahead of you. She left my office that day and I haven't heard from her since."

Ephram froze at the sound of those words. Madison pregnant, he thought. Pregnant as in he was a father. He couldn't comprehend it. They had used protection.

"Why the hell did you tell me this now?" Ephram yelled," The baby was probably born already and Madison has been all by herself!"

"I though she was going to tell you."

"I can't believe this! You are my father! Honestly, I wouldn't mind if you weren't right now! Go to HELL!"

Ephram was furious and confused. The taste of bile swept his mouth and he ran too the bathroom, only to empty his stomach.

After washing out his mouth with water, Ephram went to his room. He heard the door slam and his Dad leave. Lying on his bed, he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Unanswered questions ran through his head. How was he going to tell Amy? Would she still love him? Where was Madison? Did she keep the baby?

His worries lured him into a restless sleep.

"_Madison, where is our baby?"_

"_Oh, I decided I didn't want to have anything to do with you, so here take it! Madison handed over a bawling baby. _

"_Happy now?" Madison said._

"_Yea Ephram, happy now?"_

_Ephram turned to the left to see Amy standing beside his Mom and Madison. _

"_We can't stand you either!" _

"_You're a disgrace to our family!"_

_The three walked away leaving Ephram with a bawling baby in his arms. _

A knock on the door woke him up.

"Ephram. You there?"

"Uh, yea." Ephram sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

The door opened to reveal Amy, Bright and Hannah.

"Hey Brown, we got Without a Paddle," Bright said, rushing into the room.

"You and Hannah go start the movie," Ephram replied, "I need to talk to Amy."

"Alright," Bright replied, "Race you to the couch!"

"You're on," Hannah replied.

Hannah and Bright ran down the stairs, leaving Amy with Ephram.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Amy asked, "Something bothering you?" Amy sat down next to Ephram, draping her arm on his shoulders. Ephram leaned his head on her shoulders, trying to sort out the words to explain his fate.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Ephram explained, "I uh just learned of it this afternoon."

"What?"

"My dad told me Madison came to him right before I left for NY this summer. She was pregnant and was sure the baby was mine. I don't even know if she kept it or not."

"Oh my God!" Amy was in shock. She did only what seemed right and enveloped Ephram in a hug, their tears fusing. They just sat there holding one another.

Meanwhile downstairs, Bright and Hannah had started the movie and were sitting on the couch.

"So what do you think they are doing?" Bright asked.

"Probably talking," Hannah replied.

You know if we hear the floors creak, Bright added, "They aren't talking."

"Haha," Hannah replied. She really hoped everything was okay. Ephram didn't look very good sitting there in his room.

"You want to play some play station?" Bright asked, "Ephram has a ton of games."

"I've never played before, I can't."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you and maybe let you win." Hannah was such a mystery to him. He loved how different she was from other girls.

Bright grabbed the controllers and put in a racing game.

"Just push this red button to accelerate and this one to steer," Bright explained.

They raced two times and both tries Hannah's car wrecked.

"How do you play this?"

"Here, keep your hands on there and I'll show you."

Bright positioned himself behind Hannah and put his hands over hers on the controller.

"Are you sure this is going to help?" Hannah asked. She had never been that close to a guy that wasn't related to her before. Bright's hot breath was on her neck. She couldn't help but like it.

"Look, we won!" Bright explained.

"More like you won."

"Oh come on, don't spoil the fun."

"I'm anti fun," Hannah replied.

"I can fix that."

Bright caught Hannah by the waist and started to tickle her, causing them both to fall onto the floor in laughter. Soon their faces were inches apart and drifting together until their lips touched for several seconds.

"I'm so sorry," Hannah exclaimed, "I didn't mean…"

Before she could finish, Bright's lips crushed against hers.

"Wow," Bright said.

"Yea, WOW!" This was definitely the best day of her life Hannah thought.

"Um do you want to order some pizza?" Hannah asked, blushing.

"Sure, Bright answered, "I'll go order it."

With that Bright went to use the phone, leaving Hannah with a huge grin on her face.

TBC….

Now go forth and push Bert the crazy purple button! REVIEW!


End file.
